Village Record Book
by Schinske
Summary: Link learns he has a sibling... what should he do next?
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Village Record Book  
  
Written by: Schinske  
  
Fan Fiction from: Games, The Legend of Zelda; A Link to the Past.  
  
Does the author have any idea what it's doing?: nope.  
  
Disclaimers: With the two unnamed characters from the game I have voluntarily named them Kale (flute boy) and Dash (the runner from the village) plus added a few other un/never mentioned characters. All disclaimers apply (this way I don't get sued. [Don't sue me! I'm broke! You never, ever, sue a broke person!]). Plus; this is my first fan fiction to be posted here. I hope you at least enjoy it, even if it does suck.  
  
---  
  
Link slumped over the bar in the local village, rain poured outside and Link was, to say the least, bored. He idly ran his finger over the rim of his goblet and sighed sullenly. Mara, a long time friend of Links' and part time barkeeper, ruffled the teens' hair and poured some more water into his goblet.  
  
"Why so glum?" Mara asked brightly. "It's raining for the first time since The Time of Darkness and everyone is better."  
  
"That's just it, Mara," Link explained. "Everything is better! No bad guys to defeat, no one to rescue and most importantly; nothing to do!" Link slumped back in the chair. "Don't get me wrong, Mara, I'm glad it's all over, Gannon is defeated and trapped in The Dark World, no one has to worry about hard times anymore but the lack of adventure is driving me insane!"  
  
Mara put her hands on her hips and laughed softly at the young boy. "My dear Link, is adventure what you crave? Saving damsels in distress, finding the hidden treasure, and all around saving the world?"  
  
"Yes!" Link practically jumped out of his chair. "All of that! Any of that!"  
  
"But there is none of that in the world today," Mara replied. Link could tell there was something more she wanted to say.  
  
"Well?" Link questioned. "You know something, Mara…"  
  
"Why, yes," Mara nodded and pretended to go back to work. "I do know something…"  
  
"Tell me!" Link, this time, jumped to his feet. "Please!"  
  
"I don't know," Mara taunted Link, smiling slightly. "I was sworn to secrecy…"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Link was in the middle of his begging, even promising Mara he would take over the tavern for her to have some time off, when the door opened. In walked Kale, carrying his flute, and Dash, rambling on and on about his lost target in his last hunt. Kale brightened and slid into a chair next to Link and nodded to Mara as he waved his greeting to Link.  
  
"Hello, Kale, Dash." Link slumped against the bar counter again.   
  
Kale picked up the goblet that Mara slid before him, still ignoring Dash's rambling, and took a sip, raising an eyebrow at Link.  
  
"Nothing," Link answered. "I'm just very bored. Mara knows something but she won't tell me what it is."  
  
Kale put down his goblet and tilted his head, his eyes wondered into the corner of his eyes as he looked up in thought, then turned his gaze to the old men in the corner of the tavern, they were gossiping. Kale looked from the men to Link and back again, making a point.  
  
"Could be a rumor," Link agreed, catching his friend's line of thought. "But I don't know which one she means and she's not telling me anything."  
  
Mara began to whistle a soft tune, one that everyone knew and Link found to be extremely familiar.  
  
"Oh, have you heard the new rumor about the princess?" Dash asked, stealing Kale's goblet and taking a sip - in turn getting smacked on the back of the head by Kale. He put the goblet down right away and stuck his tongue out at his friend.  
  
"What rumor?" Link asked curiously.  
  
Dash brightened as he jumped into the story; "It would seem, some time ago after the death of Princess Zelda's mother, her father had come across a woman in this very village. He fell in love with her and they had a child, a boy. But before he could give the child his name a great fire spread through the village and burned everything!"  
  
"Yeah, that story is in the library." Link nodded. "What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Supposedly," Mara cut in, she knew the story better then any of them. "The Lady died in the fire. Few knew who she was because she was new in this section of Hyrule and saved many lives that night, which is why she is in the library under the name 'Lady of Fire'. The child survived only because he was staying with the Lady's relatives in a hut a short distance away.  
  
"Some say," Mara continued dramatically. "That the Lady was actually one of the dessert people; the Sheika. Which was why she was able to be in the heat of the fire for so long."  
  
Kale had brought out his flute, playing the familiar tune that Mara had been whistling, while Mara told the tale. Slow and mournful, it reminded Link of a lament of some sort, or, a lullaby. Link mentally hummed the song as Mara had gone on with the rumor turned story.  
  
"Tell us about the Sheika!" Dash burst in when Mara finished spinning the tale. Kale nodded and Link agreed. "Please?" The three friends looked upon Mara with pleading eyes.  
  
Again, the door opened and another figure made his way to the bar. The hood of the person's cloak was pulled down over his face, Link couldn't tell if it was either male or female. The person didn't say anything, just nodded to Mara and took a goblet of ale. Mara turned back to her gathered audience and started in on another tale.  
  
"The Sheika," Mara began. "come from the desert to the south of here. Some say that they come from the sun itself. Their dark, suntanned skin allowed them to hide, unseen by all, in the desert sands and along the mountain ridge. If you stand in the desert, you won't even be able to see a Skeika standing next to you!"  
  
"What about their magic?" Dash asked. Link leaned forwards in his chair, magic was a rarity in this region of the world but he wasn't unfamiliar with it. He had used magic in his quest not to long ago.  
  
"Oh, yes," Mara nodded. "The Sheika are magical indeed. With cloaks that can allow you to walk before the guards of the castle unseen, beads that bring the light of the sun under the ground, and mirrors that take you from the dark and into the light."  
  
Mara was referring to the transition from the Dark World into the Light World. Link had once used such an item as well, he still had it, even. The mirror sat in the bottom of his trunk in his house just outside the village. Link shook his head slightly, he had lost track of the story and Mara had finished. Kale had stopped blowing on his flute and, as if remembering something, squeaked and held a hand up to shut up Dash. Kale rummaged through his satchel and took out a book, handing it to Mara. The book was a living record from the Library. Very few, actually no one, looked at it anymore because it had been filled, years upon years ago. Kale squeaked softly and had Mara open the book where a ribbon was place. She read through the records of the people that had been born and died in that time frame. Mara paled suddenly and handed the book back to Kale. Mara took Kale by the arm and nodded for Link and Dash to follow her. The four of them followed Mara into the back of the tavern.  
  
"Link, have you read this?" Mara asked him.   
  
"No," Link shook his head. "I haven't even seen it. What is it Mara? Is something wrong?"  
  
Dash, who was reading the page over Kale's shoulder, breathed in sharply and hissed quietly. "Link! Read this line right here!" Dash pointed to the page.  
  
Link took the book and read down the page, reading the names of several people he knew and even more of the dead. Link's eyes carefully came down to his name. His violet eyes widened when he read the two names next to his own. His mother, listed as the Lady of Fire, and his father's name… the former king of Hyrule. His death was also listed; the same day as the Lady of Fire's death. Link's eyes started to water and things became clear. Everyone knew that Zelda's father was actually the former king, not the current. The current king was actually her grandfather. Link quickly rubbed the unshed tears out of his eyes and looked up from the page at both Dash and Kale, a determined gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Dash and Kale exchanged questioned looks. Dash was the one to voice his question. "What idea?"  
  
Link tapped the book with his finger. "An adventurous one."  
  
Both Dash and Kale gulped.  
  
---- 


	2. Into the Castle

Story Title: Into the Castle

Fan Fiction from: Games, The Legend of Zelda; A Link to the Past

Does the author have any idea what it's doing?: Nope.

Disclaimers: All disclaimers apply. (so far)

---

Rain poured down from the sky with a vengeance. Link tightened his cloak around his collar and nodded to Kale and Dash to follow him. The trio made their way through the woods that dotted the landscape next to the castle. It was easy to actually get into the castle. Link gathered both Kale and Dash behind the last tree in the small forest, explaining what they would do. There was a bush on the other side of the castle in the garden, under the bush was a stairwell that lead right into the lesser dungeons inside. Kale nodded and walked out of the woods, playing his flute. The tune was haunting, a spell song that allowed him to walk unseen and unheard past the guards. Dash shifted in his boots and ran past the guards, unheard through the falling rains hitting the stone walkways and splashing into the mud. Link took up the rear, checking his magic bag and activating his invisibility cloak. Link slowly made his way to the outer garden and deactivated his spell. Kale and Dash were already there, waiting for Link to show them the way into the castle.

"Are you ready?" Link whispered.

Dash and Kale nodded. Link mumbled an "ok" and drew his blade. He swiftly swung the blade around in an arch and cut down the bush. Kale looked around to make sure they weren't heard. Link dropped into the stairwell first and walked down slowly in the dark. Dash muttered something about hating the dark but Kale hissed at him to keep quiet. Link remembered this stairwell very well. Some time ago he had found his uncle here, just inside the stairwell, hurt and unable to continue his quest. Luckily when Link returned home his uncle was alright.

"Come on," Link whispered softly to his friends. "We have a little ways to go and it's mostly dark, best to my recollections there is a chest in the next room; there should be a chest in there."

Again Dash and Kale nodded. Link shuttered slightly, the silence was killing him. The trio continued on their way, they picked up a torch in the chest that Link had pointed out and then picked up a boomerang in another. Link and his two comrades did their best to avoid the guards but there was a couple they could not. They did their best just to knock the guards unconscious and continued on their way. Link poked his head out the door and looked around a bit, then Kale and Dash poked their heads out of the corridor to see as well. The three pulled back into the empty hall.

"OK, we're almost done. The princess's room is to our right, the throne room is to the left." Link explained. "This is what we're going to do; grab Zelda and make our way, as quietly as possible, to the throne room. There is a secret door behind the throne, it'll take us to the Sanctuary-"

"The one just north of the castle?" Dashed asked.

"Is there any other sanctuary that you know of?" Link asked. He turned his attention to Kale, ignoring Dashes mutterings. "Kale, did you bring the record book?"

Kale nodded his head and thumbed his back satchel.

"Good," Link replied. "We'll give that to the priest in the Sanctuary, he can explain all this to Zelda better then we can."

"You saved her butt last time right?" Dashed asked, then continued before he could get his answer out of Link. "Why not just explain while we're in the castle? She knows you."

"Because," Link started. "how many guards did we knock out? We had to have knocked out four or five of them! If we hang around here they are sure to catch us and throw us in the dungeons before Zelda can explain it to them! Got it?"

Dash nodded quickly. "Got it boss. But what are we going to do with her once we get out of the castle?"

Link brought his hand to rest under his chin to think. "We can't stay in the Sanctuary too long. We can't take her to the village; someone will recognize her."

"The old hideout?" Dash offered when Kale pointed to the north west. Link smiled.

"Perfect." He said. "No one hangs out there anymore and with it so deep in the forest no one will find the doorway."

"After all," Dash smiled. "The Hidden Forest is haunted."

"Exactly." Link smiled.

Kale tugged on Link's sleeve and pointed out, towards the main hall. The sound of metal scratching against metal reached their pointed ears. Dash's eyes widened and the three tried to back down the corridor. Two guards walked past slowly, talking about something that none of them could catch. One of the guards was smoking a pipe, the smoke wafted its way down the corridor. Link could hear Kale smack a hand over Dash's mouth, making sure he didn't sneeze. Link held his breath, hoping the guards would leave without discovering the boys. The guard that was smoking dropped his pipe into his pocket and the two walked away. Kale carefully made his way back to the top of the steps and peaked out of the corridor, Dash was second and Link fell from the ceiling and onto his friends. They cursed wordlessly and got up, dusting the dirt off. Link looked out and then back into the corridor, nodding to his friends.

"Lets go."

---

Kale, Dash, and Link slowly made their way to Zelda's chambers. She was at her desk writing. Link told his friends to wait behind him and walked into the room. Zelda looked up and gasped quietly. She was about to call the guards when she really settled her gaze on Link.

"Link!" Zelda smiled. "What are you doing here? Come to think of it, how'd you get in here?"

Link smiled back, he had never noticed it before but he and Princess Zelda did look a lot alike. Zelda stood from the desk and hugged Link.

"It's so good to see you again." Zelda said through the hug.

"Princess, I have some news for you, but you have to come with us." Link took Zelda by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

"'Us?' Who else is with you?" Zelda paused at the door.

Just then, Kale and Dash fell into the room in a pile. Dash grumbled for Kale to get off him, pushing him off instead.

"Just some friends." Link answered and helped Kale off the floor. "Zelda, this is Kale and Dash."

"And we're here to kidnap you, Highness." Dash smiled brightly.

"Kidnap me?" Zelda bit her lip to keep from laughing at the comic trio. "Am I kidnapping material?"

"For us?" Dash asked. "Yes."

"Come on, we'll explain later." Link took Zelda by the arm again and the four made their way to the throne room, Zelda was better at evading the guards then the boys had thought. Zelda's grandfather, the current king of Hyrule, was just leaving the throne room when they arrived. They narrowly avoided being stopped by slipping behind one of the curtained walls.

"Come," Zelda bid them. "Behind the throne, push from the right side."

The four all collected themselves on the right side of the throne and pushed. Dash questioned Zelda about the throne. "Won't someone see that the throne has moved?"

"No," Zelda shook her head. "The throne moves back into place once you step through the passage. Do you have a light? It's dark down there."

"Yeah, I got one." Link answered.

The four piled into the passage way and, as Zelda said, the throne slid back into place. Link held up the lantern while Kale lit it. Zelda was telling Dash about the bats, snakes, and rats that were in the sewers under the castle. Link told her to stop because she was scaring Dash; whom was beginning to shake. Zelda smiled and shrugged innocently. Kale bit his cheek and raised an eyebrow before taking the lead through the maze of the sewers. Kale may have been in the front of the troop but Link was giving directions. He figured it was because Dash was driving Kale nuts and Zelda was having fun torturing him. Kale seemed to know where he was going. The troupe schlepped through ankle deep water, killed giant snakes and ran past rats big enough to eat the castle's cat. They finally came to a room that was made of wood panels. Two leavers stuck out of the wall.

"Do you remember what leaver?" Dash asked.

"Of course," Zelda cut in. "This one over here."

Zelda marched over to the leaver on the west wall and grabbed it, tugging down as hard as she could. A loud buzz cut through the stuffy air.

"I don't think that was the right one-" Link began and then dodged the falling snakes. "Ok! That wasn't the right one!"

Kale and Dash both pulled their weapons and helped Link dispatch the serpents.

"Try the other leaver." Dash said as he wiped the snake gore from his blade.

Link shrugged and tried the eastern leaver, memory sparked and he remembered this was the right leaver. The door opened and the sound of the sanctuary music drifted in. Zelda lead the boys through the door and greeted the priest.

"Sir," Link began. "Might we rest here for a time?"

"Of course son," the priest nodded. "The night is late and day comes early these days."

The four sighed with relief and dropped onto the benches in the church. They talked idly for a few minutes before Kale remembered the record book and handed it to the priest.

"Sir, we have come upon some startling news." Link began. "I understand the meaning of these things, as do my fellow friends, but the Princess Zelda knows nothing about it. Might you explain it to her for us?"

"We figure," Dash volunteered. "That it would sound better coming from you."

The priest nodded and opened the book to the marked section of the book. He read through the page and looked up, settling his gaze on both Link and Zelda.

"I will do as you ask, son." the priest nodded. "Princess, my dear, come with me, we have much to discuss."

"As you wish." Zelda bowed slightly and followed the old man to his desk to talk.

"How do you think she'll react?" Dash asked Link.

"I don't know," Link shrugged. "How did I act?

Dash and Link both looked over at the conversing princess and priest. Zelda seemed hurt then she brightened. The three boys watched Zelda hug the priest then walked back over to the group. Zelda curtsied before Link then hugged him tightly.

"I knew there was something." Zelda's voice broke with tears. "I just didn't know what it was."

Link hugged his sister in return, Dash and Kale both gave Zelda a hug also. "Welcome to the 'family' Zelly." Dash smiled. "Oh, you should know - or figured out by now - that Kale doesn't talk. We don't know why."

"We mostly figure he just doesn't have anything to say." Link helped to explain.

"Understood." Zelda nodded. "So, where are we going now that I'm 'free' from the castle?"

"To the hideout!" Dash exclaimed and dashed out of the sanctuary.

"What he said." Link answered. "Sir, if anyone comes looking for us; we were never here."

"I never seen you before." the priest said with a smile, waving to the children.

Kale squeaked pathetically and ran after Dash, Link and Zelda, towards the Forest. 


	3. Start Over

Story Title: Start Over

Fan Fiction from: Games, The Legend of Zelda; A Link to the Past.

Does the author have any idea what it's doing?: Sadly, no. I don't even know how to put this thing in chapters!

Disclaimers: Got those. Yep. (any/all disclaimers apply)

---

Link, Kale, Dash, and the princess Zelda ran down the road westward. The whole troupe was laughing. The rains from earlier that night had long stopped. Morning was just beginning to break in the east. The group turned north then cut west again, finally running into the Hidden Forest. The old tree stump that was the original entrance way to the hideout was still standing but had been blocked off from the inside. Kale held up his hand and beckoned the others to follow, he stepped into waist deep bushes and suddenly disappeared, dropping down a stairwell that led directly into the raised level of the hideout. Zelda was next, then Dash followed by Link. 

"Welcome to our humble hideout," Dash was saying when Link made it down. "It's got everything you could want; a treasure chest holding our cool stuff, instruments for music, even a kitchen to some extent."

Zelda looked around in awe. "I don't get out of the castle very often, this is wonderful."

"Thank you, Lady!" Dash and Link said in unison, the three boys - Kale included - bowed with a flourish.

Zelda picked up a guitar and plucked a cord. "Do you know what this place needs?" She asked with a smile.

"A party!" Dash burst out.

Kale smiled and took his flute out of his satchel and began to play. Zelda played the borrowed guitar in perfect harmony. Dash grabbed his drum and tapped on the leathered top. Link hummed along. Dash stopped banging on his drum and held his hand out to Zelda, she smiled, handed the guitar the Link and took Dashes hand in return. The two spun around in tune with the cheery music. Lights suddenly appeared, streamers and confetti fell from nowhere. A couple of Links', Dashs' and Kales' other friends came in just then and joined the party, ignoring the fact that a princess was in their midst. Singing soon accompanied the music. The sound of the party could be heard all the way to the village.

That could be bad.

The door of the hideout was suddenly slammed, as if a log was being bat against it. Repeatedly. The entire hideout shook with the banging vibrations. A couple of the others looked up and froze, a couple disappeared in a wisp of smoke, and the music stopped. 

Guards piled into the hideout and fanned out, grabbing a few of the party goers and hauling them outside, their hands bound. One of the guards, taller then the rest and wearing solid red, stepped forward.

"Princess Zelda," he bowed. "So glad we are that we have finally found you."

"Captain Bosh," Zelda burst out in anger. "What are you doing here? Leave this place and let the others go!"

"Princess," Captain Bosh sighed. "I am unable to do that, if you will please come with me you may take this up with the King-"

"I don't want to go!" Zelda growled. "Let my friends go. Now."

"Princess, you must come with me," Captain Bosh was beginning to sound angry. "The King is very worried about you."

Zelda sighed softly, and looked over to her brother. Link nodded and held his hand out for Zelda to go with Captain Bosh. Zelda nodded and walked out of the hideout. Bosh then turned around to address his men.

"Arrest them."

"Wait, don't!" Zelda cried out. Bosh grabbed Zelda and dragged her away.

Link and Kale struggled against the guards, Dash had been arrested before and he knew it was better if he kept his mouth shut and just followed the guards.

---

"At least Hyrule has nice dungeons." Dash said, trying to lighten to mood.

Link grumbled under his breath and Kale sighed sadly. 

"He said he's never been arrested before." Dash translated Kale out of habit.

"Of course not," Link said. "He's a good guy."

"Hey, so am I!" Dash argued.

"Ha!" Link burst out. "You have 'thief' written all over you!"

"It's only a tattoo," Dash hissed. "And it's only on my back. Hey, what about you? You're supposed to be the good guy! Save the world and all that good guy stuff."

"Yeah, I know." Link replied and slumped against the wall.

"Got some news for you boys,"

Captain Bosh limped into the dungeons, stopping at the cell that Link and his friends shared. Link cursed under his breath while Dash tried to grab the captain in hopes of throttling him through the bars. Bosh laughed, Dash was just short of the captains throat.

"You aren't going to die on the next rising of the sun," Bosh said.

"With good news comes bad news," Link said. "What's the bad news?"

"That was the bad news," Bosh smiled darkly. "The good news is you get to die when the sun sets, in about an hour."

"What!?" Link and Dash screamed.

Bosh laughed again and left the three to stew in their anger.

"I'm too young to die!" Dash grabbed Link by the collar and shook him vigorously. "I'm too young to die! I'm too young to die!"

"I-Get-The-Mess-age!" Link sputtered.

Dash suddenly stopped and let go of Link, Link straightened his tunic while cursing softly. Dash grabbed Link by the collar and turned him around to look at Kale. Kale was sitting on the table on the other side of the dungeon bars. 

"Ah, how in the world did you do that?" Link and Dash yelled. Kale covered his ears.

Kale pointed to the door then held up the key, smiling brightly.

"How'd you get the key?" Link asked.

Kale pointed himself.

"It's _your _key!" Dash yelled again, this time Link covered his ears too. "And how long were you planning to wait before you told us!?"

"He, uh, kinda can't," Link reminded Dash. "He don't talk. Remember?"

"Can we just go now?" Dash questioned. "I hate dungeons."

"Don't worry, I've arranged a way out for you."

Kale fell off the table in surprise, Dash yelped, while Link just shrugged. Zelda smiled, she liked scaring Link's friends.

"Princess Zelda, what are you talking about?" Link questioned his sister. "By the way, why was Bosh limping?"

Zelda smiled darkly. "I kicked him in the kneecaps."

"Ouch," Dash mumbled. 

"As I was saying," Zelda turned back to her brother. "The priest has taken my grandfather and Bosh to confer about the hanging-"

"Hanging?" Dash squeaked.

"Yes," Zelda nodded gravely. "Bosh wants you all hanged. But, the local witch's apprentice can get you out of here. She'll open a portal which will take you back to the hideout. Your hideout is pretty hard to find but the apprentice has agreed to cast a spell over the forest to keep the hideout hidden from all but those whom wear a certain stone. She'll supply you with the pendants."

"So, we'll be free?" Dash asked. Zelda nodded.

"But you must stay out of major trouble," Zelda said. "Just long enough for the guards to forget what you look like, it shouldn't be long."

"When does the apprentice get here?" Link asked.

"I'm already here," The apprentice answered, stepping out from behind Zelda. 

The princess handed her a bag, her fee, and bid her newfound friends and brother goodbye. Zelda left to make sure that Bosh was kept busy.

"Now," The apprentice rubbed her hands together. "I have already cast the spell over the forest, I'll open the portal then give you the pendants. Any questions? No? Good."

Link opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, changing his mind with a shrug. The witches apprentice set out a couple of emeralds the size of an orange and set to work, spilling red and yellow dust on the floor. She reached into her pockets and brought out several pendants.

"Take these," The apprentice handed each of the boys a pendant and handed the last ten to Kale. "They will allow you to find the hideout. The rest are for the rest of your troupe. Give them to no one else. Understood? Good."

Kale nodded and pocketed the pendants, putting his own around his neck like Link and Dash had done.

"Go on, step through the portal, between the stones," The apprentice commanded. "I'll close it after I step through. Your pendants will only take you to the forest, mine will take me back to The Witches Hut. Go on, hurry up, we don't have all day."

Kale shrugged and was the first to step through, followed by Link then Dash. The apprentice stepped through and the portal was gone. No sign, not even dust, was left of the three boys or any visitor.

---

Down, down, down. Spinning wildly in a haze of grays and greens. Link, Kale and Dash all collapsed into a heap inside the hideout. Link cursed about the weight of his friends and Kale squeaked because he was being kicked and stepped on, while Dash just collapsed onto the floor again, feeling sick and queasy. 

"Well," Link panted, trying to keep his last meal down. "That was-"

"Horrible." Dash interrupted.

"I was going to say different," Link replied. 

Kale sniffled softly, unable to find his flute. Link shifted to sit up and yelped, he then picked up the flute he was sitting on and handed it to Kale. Kale grabbed his flute and hugged it as if it was a pet that had been lost. 

"Well, now what do we do to pass the time?" Dash asked.

"We can go back to the tavern," Link suggested. "Get a meal and tell Mara about our adventure."

"And go swimming in the lake?" Dash suggested.

"Go hiking on the mountain side," Link offered. 

"take up the sword and go off adventuring in untamed lands," Dash smiled.

"Or we can do this kidnapping thing all over again." Kale said.

Link and Dash both gawked at their no longer silent friend. "You talk!?" They yelled together.

"How come you never told us sooner?" Link asked.

"You never asked." Kale shrugged and picked up his satchel, he nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, me too," Dash said and helped Link up. "Come on man, lets get some food."

"Ok."

Link, Dash and Kale walked through the forest towards the village, looking for the tavern for some food.

-------------------------------------------------------FIN-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
